Eve
by GiveUsMerlin
Summary: Hey Guys! This is our first Fanfic and another one will be written shortly :) This story is about a mysterious character, Eve, who has fled from her home village to Camelot. Her plan to stay quiet is soon changed when she catches the eye of a certain Prince and a certain manservant. But she has a very big secret. ENJOY xox :) ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

As she made her way through the bustling market Eve began to think of her home village. The green rolling grass, the turquoise streams surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and herbs her mother used in her medicines. A tear rolled down Eves rosy cheek, she felt her heart ache, knowing she could never return.

The sun beat down on her auburn head, Eve felt herself becoming dizzy, she needed water. Down the street she saw a hanging sign painted with a yellow sun...a tavern! Eve made her way through the busy crowd towards the tavern.

A cool breeze hit her as she opened the creaky door. She could smell pipe smoke and hear men's laughter. Eve had never been to a tavern before and felt out of place but her need for a drink gave her a new found confidence. Quickly she darted in between customers to the counter.

'A glass of water please' she innocently asked the huge landlord, who looked her up and down

'Of course my lady,' the landlord handed over a black flagon, 'and what brings you to Camelot? By your attire I presume you've been travelling'

The landlord was correct. Eve had been travelling for 5 weeks from her home in the South. Through every sort of landscape from farmland to huge mountain ranges. She must've looked a little worse for wear she thought to herself. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the dirty window, she gasped. Her once beautiful shiny auburn hair was filthy and matted, her face was cut from her nights spent sleeping in brambles, her dress torn – mainly by herself to aid her movement.

A thought crossed her mind, quickly she felt under her cloak, phew she still had her sword and in her shoe her dagger. Both presents from her father, her sword from when she'd won her first village tournament at the age of 7 and her dagger when she'd ridden her first horse…HORSE. She'd forgotten Faerydae, her mare who she'd left in between the final two trees of the forest. She must be as hot as Eve felt, she must take her water.

Her dizziness had stopped so she placed the flagon along with her final 2 silver coins on the counter. The landlord took the flagon, re-filled it, slid it back towards her and pressed the coins into her hand with the ghost of a wink in his eye. Eve hated the thought that he pitied her but a free drink was a free drink. She smiled back at him and muttered a 'thank you' before leaving.

Eve was surprised when she returned outside, the street was empty as the market had ended. She must go and see Faerydae. Balancing the flagon in her hand to prevent it spilling as she hurried down the abandoned cobbles. As she turned the corner of the road she collided with a young man, spilling her water everywhere. She could've cried as she watched the water sink into the ground.

'I am so sorry' said the young man. Eve looked up to meet his gaze. His bright blue eyes contrasted with his jet black hair. He wore a blue flannel shirt tied at the waste with a thin brown belt and a red neckerchief. His face housed devine cheekbones, which reminded Eve of a boys back in her village. The boy was breathing heavily, he'd obviously been running alot.

'O it's fine' murmured Eve looking straight back to the floor. Another tear rolled down her face. What was wrong with her? She never used to cry, even as a baby, even when she fell from her first horse and broke her arm, even when her brothers left home – her mother always said tears were useless, they didn't fix her arm, they didn't bring her brothers back…but a smile gladdened the heart and made the sun shine a little brighter. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she wanted her mother and father back, she wanted her home,she wanted her life back. The boy reached out and lifted up her chin.

'Hey hey hey,' he said softly,' what's up? I'm not that ugly am I?' He smiled and the cheekbones became more visible. She lifted her arm to wipe her face with her sleeve but she remembered her bandage, she must keep that hidden, but the boy had noticed it. Eve quickly hid it behind her back, the boy decided not to investigate further, 'I'm Merlin' he smiled again and his blue eyes danced.

'I'm Eve,' the boys smile gave Eve more confidence, 'and where are you going in such a hurry?'

Merlin's head became rigid as he remembered,'Damn, I was meant to be doing a job for my lord'

'Your lord?' Eve hadn't heard of a lord before.

'Yes, I'm the Prince of Camelot's manservant, and I was meant to be doing a job'

'Won't you be in trouble? I'd hate to get you into trouble'

'Of course I will be… but it's worth it as I've got a chance to meet you'

Eve felt her heart swell . She'd made a friend.

'So where are you planning to stay?' Merlin carried on. O god, Eve thought, she hadn't thought of staying anywhere. Merlin saw the look on her face,' because I could always ask Giaus if you could stay in the castle'

A castle. Eve had never been inside anything as important as a castle before. She nodded,' but first I'm going to have to see to my horse, she's over near the final tree in Camelot forest. That's where I was taking that water'

Merlin's brow drew into a frown as he thought. 'Well if we're quiet we could smuggle her into the stables where you can keep an eye on her and she'll be cared for'

Eve couldn't believe her luck. As she and her new friend made their way towards to forest Eve had all manner of questions for Merlin. But now it was Merlin's they climbed the hill towards the sea of trees. 'So, where are you from?' 'The South' Eve replied bluntly, she couldn't risk giving too much away. 'South of…?' Merlin carried on. 'Just South' Eve had had enough of the question and answer session, so didn't reply to anymore of Merlin's efforts, she wanted to check on Faerydae, and quickly. They were so close to the forest Eve could hear Faerydae's deep breaths, she began to run towards to heavy breathing. As she reached the ridge of the hill she saw Faerydae lying in the shade of a huge oak tree, just where she'd told her to stay. The horses head rose to see her mistress running with open arms towards her, finally! Faerydae rose onto her weak legs, she'd been living of dead grass for days now, leaving and vegetation for Eve, who was as weak as she was. The mare felt her knees trembling under her weight, which wasn't a lot. When Eve reached her she gave her horse a huge embrace. Eve could hear Faerydae's heart beating under her pure white coat, she stroked Faerydae smooth white mane, Eve smelt the horses coat…it was the smell of home.

Eve led Faerydae towards Camelot. She agreed to meet Merlin by the royal stables as he'd had to tend to that 'clotpole of a prince'. Eve wasn't sure what a clotpole was, but she was sure it wasn't good. Just as they reached the Camelot border Faerydae dug her hooves to the ground, like her mistress she'd never been to a city before and in the state she was in it didn't seem a good idea to her. 'Come on Faerydae,' moaned Eve as she pulled on the rope she used to lead her, but the stubborn horse did not budge,' It's nice here, trust me' at this Eve looked deep into her horses brown eyes and with her other hand untied her bandage on her wrist to view a horse shaped mark. The mark of her people. Faerydae reluctantly bowed her head and nudged Eves back into the market square 'Eve laughed 'that's the spirit'. Eve had to tie the bandage over the mark again, if anyone was to see it she'd be executed for sure, she'd been told of Uthers hatred of…magic. Together they made their way to the stables to meet Merlin.

The stables was gigantic, like nothing Eve had ever seen before. Her and Merlin had found Faerydae a spot between two very average looking horses to which Faerydae towered above, but 'no one would really notice' Merlin convinced Eve. Before they left Eve threw her sword under a pile of hay behind Faerydae, who she knew would guard it. She couldn't risk being caught armed.

After this Merlin led Eve into the back way of the beautiful castle that rose out the ground like a colossal dragon. Eve stared up at its turrets in disbelief, passes by looked at her as if she was crazy. Merlin reached for her hand to pull her into the side door to a dark corridor. Still holding her hand, Merlin led Eve through the darkness, sometimes looking up to see if Eve was alright, but he held her hand so tightly it was unlikely age would get anywhere. They came to a lit passage way. Merlin was about the carry on walking when Eve muttered 'you can let go of my hand now'. Quickly he dropped her hand in embarrassment and opened the first door and beckoned to Eve who carried on behind him and entered the room. It was lovely. Pots simmered on tiny flames, producing all kinds of coloured smoke. A table was set with two bowls of promising looking stew, Eve hadn't eaten a square meal since she fled the village. Suddenly an old man appeared from one of the side rooms, his head to the floor reading papers 'Merlin your room is atrocious, if you don't start cleaning so help me….' Merlin coughed and the bumbling old man looked up to see the strange sight of the tattered young girl standing, looking a bit gormless. 'Who…What…' the old man stuttered. Eve felt her presence demanded an explanation. 'O erm… sorry… I'm Eve from...South kind of area…' The man still looked rather shocked in seeing her there. 'Well I'm Gaius, the castles physician'. Something about the man reminded Eve of the physician back home. His long grey hair and gentle eyes made her feel settled. She was going to like it here.

Later on that evening Gaius had managed to put together some more stew for Eve consisting of some questionable meats and vegetables. Even though she was ravenous Eve picked at her stew, seeing this Merlin quietly switched his plate with hers when Gaius wasn't looking. This made Eve smile. After dinner Gaius ordered Merlin to tidy his room and to see to Arthur (who Eve concluded must be the 'clotpole prince' Merlin had told her about) this left Gaius and Eve alone. In the awkward silence Gaius suddenly suggested Eve should read a book, but Eve couldn't read. (Where Eve came from girls were meant to go to lessons and boys to training and her 7 brothers mocked her schooling so one evening Eve stole a pair of her mother's herb cutters and hacked off her long copper hair and attended training with her brothers. She won all manor of village tournaments but she still couldn't read, or write her own name) But she'd only just met this man and wasn't likely she was going to tell him. 'No I'm fine' . Her bandage sudden became itchy and she began to scratch it, without realising. Gaius noticed this and sat beside Eve on the bench and placed his hand on her bandaged wrist, making Eve flinch. 'Now,' said Gaius looking up at Eve,' what are you hiding'

'Nothing!' Eve snapped sharply, snatching her wrist back,' I just hurt it'

Gaius raised an eyebrow, taking Eves wrist back. 'Eve, I'm a physician, I know when people are hurt' Eve looked back at him, she wanted to cry again but managed to control herself. 'Now let's have a look at this wrist' he began to unwrap it but Eve couldn't let him see her mark and took her arm back. 'So where am I sleeping?' Eve tried to take Gaius' mind off her wrist. 'O well we have a spare mattress on Merlin's bedroom floor, is that ok?' 'Trust me anything's better than a bed of brambles nuzzled up to a horse, what will I do about clothes? I can't stay in this tatty old thing' at that moment there was a knock on the door and then entered a beautiful woman, with long, curly, brown hair and wearing a silky purple dress. 'Gaius, have you got my sleeping draught' the lady said, and noticing Eve she smiled 'Ah hello, are you a new maid?' Eve didn't know what to say but luckily Gaius replied for her 'Eve will be seeing Uther tomorrow morning to inquire what actions she should take, she's been traveling for weeks and to my knowledge poses no threat to Camelot,' he explained whilst handing a tall black bottle to the woman. 'I heard you wondering about clothes, I'll send Gwen down with a few of my old dresses, I'm sure you want to make a good first impression,' the lady smiled again at Eve, who felt inclined to thank her, at this the lady smiled,' I'm the Lady Morgana' and with a thank you to Gaius she left.

Eve felt her eyes suddenly become heavy, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she'd left Lothian. She walked into Merlin's chamber to fine her mattress all set and looking so inviting. She didn't even bother changing into the gown left for her. Eve just collapsed onto the soft mattress and fell asleep.

The next morning Eve woke and squinted as a strip of sun breaking through the curtain gap caught her eye. She heard voices in the next room. When she stood up she saw a bundle of coloured gowns on Merlin's bed. Next to these was her hooded cloak, she must've left it with Faerydae, Merlin probably fetched it. Going through the dresses Eve came across a dress she actually liked, the others were too extravagant. Some long and flowing, others in extravagant colors,but this dress was a lovely pale blue with short sleeves and came just above her knee, Eve was always too tall for her age. She then went over to the dressing table where a bowl of water was left for her and scrubbed, Eve was shocked and a little embarrassed to see the water quickly turn brown. After wiping her face on a rag next to the bowl she look into a mirror hung on the wall, well her face surely looked better than yesterday. Next, Eve grabbed a brush left for her on the side, sat on the bed and began to brush her matted hair.

When Merlin opened the door Eve looked like an entirely different girl to what he saw yesterday. He felt his heart yearn in his chest. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. Then a familiar feel arose in his body, h he was in love...with her. 'Uther wants to see you now' he smiled at her, showing his cheekbones once again that made Eve blush a little.

She left the comfort of Merlins room to the cluttered physicians room. Merlin was almost out the door when he turned around to see Eve closely inspecting a bottle of a strangely coloured liquid. Her curiousness made Merlin feel for her more. 'Eve,' Merlin croaked, Eve looked up as Merlin opened the door, following him back down the passages she was lead outside.

Guarded by the scariest guard she had ever seen, Eve was taken to the king's throne room. As they stood outside the door the guard looked down at her judgmentally, Eve did everything she could not to just run away. She felt her ankle with her other leg, yes her dagger was still there,not that she'd be needing it. Suddenly the double doors were flung open before her, the light that came through was almost blinding. She felt herself being prodded from behind, obviously by one of the guards. As she stepped in the room was empty, light shone through coloured windows and huge columns rose to the ceiling. Sitting on a solid wooden throne was Uther, older than Eve had thought, with a scar across his face. He leant on his arm and looked at her. Eve felt the doors slam heavily behind her, she was trapped. Looking behind her she noticed no guards were at the door it was just her and the King of Camelot…she couldn't believe it.

'So what brings you here to Camelot?' Uther demanded, so loudly it made Eve jump.

'Well…I…,' Eve began to stutter, what was wrong with her? 'Come on Eve,' she thought to herself 'do yourself a favour and stop being stupid', pulling herself together Eve looked Uther square in the eyes,' I sire, have travelled weeks with little food, water and shelter, I have come to Camelot for a better life as my home town was ransacked by bounty hunters, they took everything and everyone, ruined my life. I have come here with a hope of starting again…' she felt the tears coming again but she fought them back,'….please sire'.

Outside the door sat Merlin, his ear pressed to the crack in the door, he couldn't hear much, only odd words. 'And what are you doing?' Gwen inquired walking past, slightly confused. 'Shhhhh,' whispered Merlin, his ear still pressed to the door. Gwen knew it was something to do with that new girl Morgana told her about last night. She was about to reply indignantly when suddenly the doors were opened. Merlin fell flat on his face at Eves feet.

'Alight?,' she laughed,' I haven't been knighted Merlin' He looked up into her smiling face and shining green eyes.

'Say hello to our newest maid' boomed Uther from his throne. Merlin couldn't hide his happiness. He flung his arms around Eve in a hug, much to Eves shock, but she hugged back. Then, suddenly another booming voice came down the corridor along with heavy footsteps…. Eve could hear a man's voice becoming louder. 'merin…merlin…MERLIN' then into sight came a tall young man with blonde hair, he wore a red shirt and brown trousers and a rather fetching red jacket. Merlin pushed Eve back and stood upright, as if a soldier being inspected for battle. He approached them 'Merlin I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you-' suddenly he caught sight of Eve's gaze. The man, like Merlin felt his heart ache a little at her stare, he reached out for her hand, bowed and kissed it 'Prince Arthur Pendragon at your service my lady'

'My lady?' Eve held in a burst of laughter,' I'm no lady.I'm the new maid'

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, this girl was surely not a maid. 'Yes you are, and you can start with washing these,' Uther clapped his hands and all of a sudden a knight dumped a huge pile of dirty washing at her feet.

'With pleasure' smiled Eve picking up the basket of washing and followed Gwen down the corridor.

Both Merlin and Arthur stared after her, both sighed, both whispered a 'Wow'.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed Eve settled into life in Camelot. Everyone had been so kind, especially Merlin. She trusted Merlin, there was something about his eyes, something compelling that she just couldn't put her finger on it. Eve had taken to watching the knights train in the evening sun; she had to hold herself back from running up to them and correcting their stance and the way they held the sword. After the knights had finished Eve would make her way to the stables to see Faerydae who, like Eve, had settled into her new life. However, living on Merlin's floor had taken its toll. Her joints ached after only an hour of work.

One day, Eve was curled up on Merlin's bed. There was very little work to do so early in the morning, so Eve had chosen to hide herself away and for the thousandth time had attempted to read. She followed the words with her finger but none of them seemed made any sense. After a while her eyes wondered to look at the colourful paintings on the pages. Paintings of flowers and herbs, this was easy, she knew what they were… her mother had taught her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eve flung the book under the bed. Gwen's head peeped around the corner:

'Eve, Merlin's gone missing,' (Eve knew where he was, the tavern, but she kept quiet),' and I have to see to Morgana so will you go and sort Arthurs clothes for the day?'

Eve hadn't seen Arthur since Uther had made her a maid. He'd kissed her hand! 'He probably did that to every maid' she'd told herself. Eve rose from the bed and dusted her dress down and made her way up to Arthurs room. She raised her arm to knock but she heard snoring, he wouldn't notice she was there. 'Just go in, sort out his clothes and get out,' Eve told herself. She lifted the doors latch and entered. She had never seen a bedroom so large. In front of her was a huge table, groaning with all sorts of food, evidently Arthurs breakfast. Eve couldn't help herself, keeping one eye on the sleeping figure in the gigantic four poster bed; Eve slipped a couple of bread rolls into her dress pocket. It was whilst she was grabbing her 4th roll when her sleeve caught the silver plate and pulled it off the table with a huge crash! This woke Arthur up, but he didn't stir. He was about to start yelling at Merlin (who else would drop a plate on the floor?). When he peeped over his covers however he saw the familiar auburn hair of that new maid. He couldn't get her out of his head, and now she had appeared in his room! Eve had no idea she was being watched, as she quickly bent down to pick up a great pain shot down her back, she stifled a cry of pain. She then felt a hand on her shoulder; Arthur had shot up from his bed and ran towards her. When he'd put her hand on her slim shoulder he said:

'hey hey, what's wrong?' it seemed like an obvious question,' I'll go and get Gaius' Arthur went to leave when Eve called after him:

'No, no I'm fine,' Eve went to stand up but the pain shot back down her spine.

'Why don't you go and lie on my bed and I'll dress myself' suggested Arthur calmly.

Eve hated pity but she was in so much pain. She lifted her leg to make her step towards the inviting looking bed. But the pain returned. She was so close to crying again, if anyone was to walk in.

Arthur felt helpless; this was his time to be Eve's hero. He couldn't miss this opportunity. Eve felt herself being lifted, and opened her eyes which had been screwed tightly to subtilize the pain, her brothers always said it helped, as she opened her eyes she met Arthurs deep blue, shining gaze. Eve found herself in the position of the damsel in distress; she was being carried in the strong arms of a prince towards a bed. Arthur looked down at her as he placed her on the bed, their faces came so close both could feel each other's breath on their face.

'What other duties do you left,' blurted out Arthur, without moving from the gaze, and with a slight smile in the corner of his lips.

Eve quickly turned her head to break the stare'…well after dressing you I had to scrub the corridor tiles'

'You do that ALL day' Arthur was shocked, she seemed to do more than Merlin seemed to. Eve nodded. 'But don't worry about it I'll be fine.' But Arthur had an idea.

Merlin walked quickly through the courtyard; he couldn't believe he'd just had to reason with troll, and so early in the morning! He turned the corner to see a familiar figure kneeling and scrubbing the floor. 'Arthur?' the man's head turned, Merlin had to stifle a burst of laughter. Arhurs face was bright red as sweat dripped down his face and neck, soacking into his shirt. His hair was stuck to his brow with sweat, it was clear he hadn't done this sort of work ever in his life, but what had led him to this? 'Merlin,' he gasped, wiping his arm across his face to remove the perspiration, 'could you maybe…'. Still bewildered merlin walked over to his lord, took the cloth from his hand and began to scrub the floor. Nodding at the passing maid Arthur suddenly ran back up to his room to check on Eve.

As he ran up the steps he collided with Gwen, resulting in her dropping the pile of fresh washing down the steps, they would have to be washed again. With a breathy 'sorry' Arthur began his journey again. That was odd for Arthur, normally on meeting Gwen his eyes would become starry and a smile would spread his face, but not now. Then it dawned on her. He was caught up with that Eve,. Gwen felt a little disappointed, and with a sigh of anger she began to pick up the scattered clothes.

On entering his room Arthur was surprised to see his bed empty. 'Eve?' he called out into the empty room, no one answered. O God! Where was Eve? He ran to his window, maybe she'd gone for a stroll. There she was, sitting on this grass watching the knight's train. He called down to her, her head turned, her auburn caught the sun as her head turned upwards towards him, she smiled and waved. Her voice carried in the wind 'I feel much better, thank you sire' he couldn't help but smile down at her. She was beautiful, she was amazing, she was everything he'd dreamt of. Bu she was a maid, just a mai-

Suddenly there was an angered knock on the door. Arthur was about to call out to the person to enter but the door flung open and his father stormed in, he could practically see the storm cloud perched on his head.

'What's wrong?' Arthur politely, dipping his head.

'Is it true?' Uther said, his voice wavered in anger,' are you seeing that new maid?' Arthur was shocked; one of the maids must have walked in and seen Eve in his bed,' because you listen to me, if I EVER hear of you being with her, talking to her off duty or anything again, I will be forced to banish her back out of Camelot' Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing

'But-' Arthur began, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'EVER AGAIN!'


	3. Chapter 3

The wind whistled around the castle. Eve tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep. Merlin snored from the bed above; it was going to be a long night. Under the bed Eve saw the flower and herb book she had left there from a couple of weeks ago. She read out and pulled it towards her. Using a strip of moonlight that seeped through the tired curtains she, again, attempt to read the simple labels at the bottom of the illustration. She couldn't. This made her feel angry, if it wasn't for her brothers and their stupid teasing she would be able to read, able to help Gaius note down amounts and certain plants, to help Merlin on his rounds delivering medicines around Camelot. But she couldn't. Anger welled up in Eve's stomach, bitter tears fell onto the book she held in her lap, she threw the book to the door with a loud crash, Merlin stirred in his bed but didn't wake. Eve collapsed back down onto the mattress and fell asleep.

Eve woke to the sensation of being shaken by the shoulder. The booming of bells hit her ears, she attempted to cover them with her pillow but then she felt herself being pulled up to her feet. Her ears began to tone into a voice behind her 'Eve! Quickly, get changed, someone's been spotted outside Camelot'.

A few minutes later Eve found herself stood between Merlin and Gwen in Uther's throne room. Along with rows and rows of knights. At the front on them was Uther, sitting on his throne. Stood either side of him were Morgana and Arthur. Arthurs face was arrogant; the way he stood, with arms crossed and chin raised, was different to how Eve had seen him before. He turned his head towards her, their eyes met, Eve smiled. Arthur didn't return the favour and instead, turned his head to face his knights. He wasn't the prince Eve normally saw, it was the prince Camelot saw.

'A man has been spotted around the Old Fort. Fires have been seen in some of the rooms at night,' Uther voice echoed around the room,' we need to see if this person poses a threat to us'

'Poor man' thought Eve,' why can't a man just live in an abandoned, crumbling tower outside the city, how would he possibly harm anyone?' It was at this moment she spotted one of the knights staring in her direction. Was there something behind her? She turned. Nothing. She turned back around to see the knight laughing. Eve beamed back at him, was he looking at her? Who was he?

'SIR LEON, IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?' Uther yelled. The knight raised his head shamefully 'No Sire'. He didn't look back towards her. It was concluded Percival and Gwaine would travel at sunset to investigate that night, to catch them unawares. Percival's chainmail had no sleeves, displaying huge muscular arms. His whole body was so robust, he was so tall. Gwaine on the other hand was quite short, his hair was long and dark brown. There was something rugged about his face, something calming about his eyes. After the meeting Eve went to return to her bed when she heard some call 'Hey, new maid!' she turned to see the small form of Gwaine waving. Eve ran back towards him. Percival came and stood beside him,' look, we saw you training the other day and we thought, seeing as you seem…interested...erm…err…'

Eve smiled at him,' yes of course I'll come with you'.

Percival looked down at her 'and you can't tell anyone, ok?' Eve nodded and walked away with a smirk, she knew they'd chosen her because they were scared to go alone.

Later on that day Eve met Percival and Gwaine outside the castle. An old, bedraggled horse had been tacked up for her, where was Faerydae? The horse looked up at her. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chestnut head and looked into his tired eyes. Looking around to make sure no one was looking. She whispered something under her breath, her eyes shone sea green. The horses head shot up and his feet started to dance on the cobbles as if he was on hot coals, it's eyes shone with life. Eve grinned, that was better. She looked at the saddle, this was going to be uncomfortable, it might as well have been made from wood. Lifting her leg into the stirrup she heaved herself onto the ill – fitting saddle. The horse still danced beneath her. 'What have you done to him' chuckled Percival riding alongside her. 'O I have a special touch' replied Eve confidently. She turned her head towards the stables, if every Faerydae saw her riding another horse … for a horse Faerydae had a temper.

'Are you ready?' called Gwaine from behind her. Eve nodded and pulled her hood over her head and wrapped the cloak around her. Together, the three galloped over the drawbridge, towards the ominous dark tower.

It was pitch black when they reached it. There was definitely someone inside, fire light emitted from some of the windows. Eve dismounted her horse and gazed up at the fortress, it didn't scare her. Percival and Gwaine had begun to set up camp, they were afraid at the aspect of exploring in the dark.

'Do you mind if I go and have a look?' asked the curious Eve, not taking her eyes off the tower.

'On your own, in the dark,' said Percival nervously, even he was a bit scared at the aspect of exploring the ominous building the following day and allowing the young girl inside, with nothing to defend herself but a sword and a torch. However even he curcum to the girls pleading eyes,' ok but only the entrance hallway, promise?'

'Promise,' Eve smiled, of course she wasn't just going to stay downstairs. This was her adventure. After helping Gwaine collect wood for the fire Eve made her way into the black door way. The steps creaked as she made her way up the wooden staircase, further into the harrowing darkness. Finally she came to the first corridor. Pressing her back against the wall and raising her sword she made her way along the passage. As she came to the first corner she heard a sound, a sort of gruff whimper. Eve stopped dead….then the corridor began to creak, someone was coming along it, it wasn't Percival the footsteps were too light, it wasn't Gwaine…it was too quiet. Creak…Creak….Creak…Creak…silence. 'What's happened?' thought Eve. All of a sudden a hand was clamped over Eve's mouth and nose. The silence of the tower was soon filled with a stifled scream. Then back to silence.

Back at the towers base Percival lifted his head from the fire. 'Did you hear that?' he asked his companion. Gwaine took another bite from the apple he held in his left hand and a draught from the flagon in his right. He then raised his head to listen and shook his head 'Nah, it was probably a crow or something.' He wasn't the brightest. Percival still didn't trust himself, he reached for his sword, but it had gone. He looked over at Gwaine, his sword had gone too. 'We can't stay here,' said Percival, fidgeting apprehensively where he sat. He looked up at the towers turrets that reached high into the starry sky hiding the moon, blocking out the light. They had to raise the alarm, magic was at work here. Dark magic had probably taken Eve, they couldn't risk staying, and both agreed to ride for Camelot as soon as the fire had died.

Eve awoke in a strange room. The room was lit by torches, even though she wished it wasn't. The light lit up the dingy, black, stone walls. Water leaked from the ceiling and dropped onto Eves head. She saw two swords leaning in the corner, Percival and Gwaine's swords. She went to move the strand of hair from her face, her hands were tied. What had happened? Her head hurt, she'd been knocked out… but by who?

'Wakey wakey,' said a gruff voice, a tall, muscular figure stood in the doorway. The voice was familiar. Eve squinted to see who it was.

'Who are you?' inquired Eve, her voice was faint and quiet, it sounded so far away. The figure stepped forward into the light. It was him. Eve couldn't believe it. It was Unwin. Her eldest brother Unwin,' Unwin! What? Why?'

'Who are you?' the figure sounded shocked. Eve's heart sank, of course he didn't recognise her, she had been so young when he'd left home. But why was he here?

'Eve, I'm Eve, your sister Eve,' there was a pleading tone to her voice. He had to remember, he had to. The figure came closer towards her, she could see his face. How he'd changed, his face had become more rugged, his hair had turned a darker brown, and he was so tall. He bent down by Eve's side and undid the rope around her wrists. As he reached out Eve saw the familiar horse shaped mark. He put his wrist alongside hers, they were identical. She heaved a sigh of relief and rubbed her wrist,' thank you'

Unwin looked down at her,' follow me Eve.' Eve rose off the ground and made her way back out of the room. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream. Maybe Gwaine and Percival were listening out for her. Her eldest brother had never been the safest of people to be around. He guided her to another lit room. In the room lay an elderly man surrounded by 2 more tall muscular figures.

'Look what the cat dragged in,' gruffly chuckled Unwin from behind, prodding her in the back so she stumbled into the room. The two figures turned towards her.

'EVE!' they both yelled and ran towards her, on closer inspection Eve recognised her youngest brother Richard and her twin brother Erwin. They hugged her so tightly Eve felt their heavy breaths down her neck, they were reunited finally.

'Where are the rest?' asked Eve smiling. The three brother's faces became solemn as they looked at each other. Eve knew what had happened, they'd been killed. The body on the floor stirred, Eve tilted her head on her shoulder as she walked towards him it must've been a man from the village. A hand was laid on her shoulder, she turned to Richard who was shaking his head 'I wouldn't…' his voice faded, he was Eve's brother, and he knew nothing would stop her curiosity. She made her way over to the man and knelt beside him and looked down at his face. She couldn't believe it, it was her father.

Erwin knelt beside her and said softly,' Father?,' the man's head turned towards them. He looked so old and frail, 'it's Eve.' A smile spread his face, it was the first time the brother had seen him smile in a long time. He didn't have the energy to speak but he reached out and grabbed her hand, it was enough to tell Eve he loved she was there. It was when he moved his arm that she saw a huge wound on his side.

'What are you doing here?' asked Eve later on when they were all settled around a fire in the corner of the room.

'Well,' began Richard,' after those, things, took over Lothian we were feeding the horses, away from the village. We watched the fire rise up to the sky, heard the yells of men and screams of women, we'd lost everything'

'We hid for the rest of the knight, not knowing what to do,' carried on Erwin,' the next dawn we went down to salvage anything or rescue anyone,' he paused,' we found the house, little more than a pile of ashes, we knew everyone had been burnt inside Garrick, William….mother'

'We presumed you were with them,' continued Unwin,' until father noticed Faerydae missing, we managed to pick up your tracks and so we followed them, we got to the beginning of this wood, it was then we were ambushed and father got injured'

'Well Uthers patrols have already spotted you here and we were sent to bring you back to Camelot to be tried!' Eve explained. Her brothers looked at her in shock.

'YOU were with THEM,' they said in disbelief. Eve nodded with a mouthful of stale bread which was all the brothers could offer their sibling. The brothers looked at one another,' do you work for the king of Camelot?'

'Well, yes, I suppose,' Eve became courteous,' I'm a maid'

'O Eve,' sighed Richard sympathetically,' talk about degrading yourself '

'What...about… Faerydae?,' asked her father, his breathing was deep and uneven. He was becoming weaker by the second, but he couldn't let his children see.

'Faerydae is well, she has a place in the stables,' Eve thought she had convinced them but their faces suddenly darkened.

'You know Faerydae can't be around normal horses Eve!' his voice was whined, he couldn't believe her,' too long and she'll change'

'I know that but what did you want me to do,' replied Eve angrily,' carry on travelling without and knowledge of where I'd be swept off to, Faerydae was dying Erwin, dying'

The room filled with silence, only the father's heavy breathing was heard.

'Well,' said Unwin gruffly, rising to his feet,' with Uther sending patrols out we might as well go and keep watch' Erwin and Richard rose too. How they've changed, Eve thought, keeping her eyes on the floor as the three brothers walked out. Her father began coughing. She quickly scrawled along the floor towards him and took his head into her lap and stroked his hair of his face.

'O father,' Eve whispered,' what have they done do you?' Her eyes wondered to the gash on his chest, even in the dimly lit room she could tell it had become infected. Her father's eyes opened, his deep brown eyes that were so full of wisdom, now this had changed to fear she'd never seen in his eyes before. Suddenly his eyes glowed that sea green and the dying fire burst back into life, sparks flung from it 'I thought it was getting a bit cold' he sighed and smiled weakly, he hadn't changed. From the dancing flames rose great clumps of smoke that made all kinds of shaped from sheep to people. Eve laughed, this was how he'd entertained her as a child.

Aldwin reached out for his daughter's hand. His daughter, it seemed almost strange to call her his little girl now, she'd grown up. Her shining eyes looked down on him, his wife's eyes, Lillian's eyes. All of a sudden a pain struck his wound and he feebly yelled out in pain and began to cough, Eve's and tightened.

'Father? Father it's fine, everything going to be ok' Eve placed her hand on her father's wound, she whispered something, her eyes shone. Nothing. The wound was too deep. She relapsed back down onto her knees. She'd never felt so helpless. Her father stopped coughing and breathed out deeply,' Father?' Eve squeaked. She reached out for his wrist, he was stone cold,' FATHER!' Eve screamed out, she had to do something! She tried pushing down on his chest, she tried everything until her brother came in to see her curled up beside him weeping and wailing. Unwin ran over to her and lifted her off their father and carried her out of the room.

….

'We can't just leave her,' said Arthur and Leon simultaneously.

Gwaine and Percival had returned that dawn, without Eve. They went straight to see Uther and explain that Eve was still trapped in the castle.

'Look,' Uther tried to explain with his head in his hands,' we don't have the time or resources, if we're so sure she's alive in there let her live there in peace'. Arthur, Leon, Gwiane and Percival all drew breath to reply to this injustice,' ENOUGH!' yelled Uther, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne,' SHE'LL STAY THERE AND THAT'S FINAL'. Uther rose to leave and shot a glance at Arthur,' remember what I said' His voice was cold as ice. He retired, followed by the pleading Gwaine and Percival. Arthur groaned in anger and turned to Leon who just stood there, his face on the ground. Arthur had never seen a man so broken. He couldn't believe what he was about to give up, but his father's words rang through his head 'She'll be banished….remember!'

Leon felt two hands rest on his shoulders. He looked up into the prince's face. This was it , Arthur would see he was broken, weak, he couldn't stick with a man like him as a knight.

'Go to her,' Arthur murmured quietly to Leon.

Leon looked back up 'What?'

'Go see her, rescue her, bring her home,' Arthur looked down to the floor,' care for her, love her'

Leon couldn't believe it. He grinned at Arthur, and turned and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't run the whole way, he needed a horse. The stable was empty, except one horse he'd never seen before.

Faerydae knew something was wrong. As soon as a saddle hit her back and a bridal rammed into her mouth, this knight didn't know what he was doing! She resisted, shacking the saddle off and spitting out the bridal. The knight sighed 'Come on, I know you don't understand what I'm saying but there's this girl, Eve,' at the mention of her mistresses name Faerydae's ears pricked up, Leon saw,' You understand me?' Faerydae bowed her head, of course! She was Eve's horse he'd heard her talking about to one of the knights in training,' well she's in trouble and we have to rescue her' Faerydae still didn't like the fact this stranger was thrusting on the ill-fitting saddle and bridal. The ginger haired knight led her outside and jumped onto her back and kicked her sides. Faerydae didn't budge. Leon sighed and leant forward out of the saddle and whispered in Faerydae's ear (if and of the knights were to see him talking to a strange horse, but she had a mind of her own) 'Look I sense you're not my biggest fan,' he swore Faerydae's head nodded a little,' but just do this, for Eve' Faerydae couldn't stay stubborn for long, the strange man was right, she had to do this for Eve. Leon collapsed back in the saddle as Faerydae raised up on her hind legs and galloped as fast as she could towards the tower.

….

Eve had just finished weaving flowers and ivy into her father's raft. Her brothers were close behind her, carrying their father from the tower. They suddenly appeared from the shrubbery of the forest, they walked towards her and lay Aldwin onto the raft amongst the ivy, foxgloves, primroses and snow drops. It was a cold spring morning, Eve saw clouds of breath coming from her brothers opened mouths, tears fell down her face, and looking at her sibling she saw tears in their eyes too. Unwin, Richard and Erwin all stood with Eve in a line.

'Does anybody want to stay anything before….' Richard said, his voice wavering. All three shook their heads. Eve hung her head and closed her eyes to fight back her tears. All of a sudden she heard loud cracking of sticks and then the huge body of Faerydae leaped out from the trees, and on her back was the knight who'd been looking at her. Unwin, Richard and Erwin all drew their swords. Leon jumped down from Faerydae and also drew his sword,

'What are you doing here?' demanded Erwin taking a step backwards to stand next to his twin. Leon suddenly realised all three of the men looked like Eve. One was huge with bedraggled brown hair and brown stubble; his teeth bore into a grimace which made Leon feel a little terrified. The one stood next to him was considerably shorter, his hair was also a dark brown but it was spiked around his head like a halo and his angry face was covered in freckles. Finally the one stood by Eve was different, he had her auburn hair, the same slim face, the same bright eyes. Erwin saw his gaze stuck on Eve, the penny dropped,' O no, no you can't take her' Unwin and Richard both lunged for Leon and took him by surprise, he took a step back and swung his sword, both brother dodged the swinging weapon and Unwin stabbed at Leon who's defence was down as he caught Eves wide eyes. Unwin's sword caught Leon's shoulder, his sword dropped to the ground as he grabbed his heavily bleeding wound. Unwin loomed over the injured knight and raised his sword to finish him off. This was the last straw for Eve 'STOP JUST STOP' But Unwin didn't hear her; he raised the sword even higher and began to thrust it down. Suddenly Unwin felt a force hit him from the side, Faerydae had charged at him to rescue his new master, on their journey here he'd told her how at one look he'd loved Eve and anything to do with her mistress was something to do with Faerydae. Unwin rolled down the bank into the river, where he stayed. 'UNWIN,' cried Erwin and Richard who ran towards him. Eve could not believe what she had just seen, she looked over had her father lying peacefully amongst the flowers, and her brothers crouching around Unwin. Then she looked up to see Faerydae nudging Leon who's hand was still clasping the wound but now blood was dripping through his chainmail into the ground, his head had lolled over to the one side, Faerydae started whimpering and collapsed by Leon's side, her nose covered in blood from nudging Leon's wound. Richard came and tugged on Eve's sleeve. Eve turned,' I'm sorry' She lifted his hand from her wrist, she saw his mark. This was going to be hard. She looked deep into Richard's eyes, she didn't belong with them, times had changed. Richard knew just by her stare how she felt, his sister had grown up. She didn't belong with them, outcasts, roaming the countryside for the rest of their days. 'Go, go to him, go live your life. I wish you all the luck in the world, just one thing.' Richard turned to their fathers raft, Erwin had lay Unwin next to him. Together the three siblings knelt by the rafts side and with their eyes shut, pushed out their father and brother. Eve turned to Richard and Erwin who both nodded at her. She ran as fast as she could towards Leon's limp form leaning on the tree and Faerydae beside him. She lifted him onto her back and sat on the saddle. With one final look at her old life she made her way to Camelot.

….

'Stop fidgeting,' laughed Eve, holding up the soaked cloth. Leon squinted as she pressed it onto the wound. When they had returned home Leon had been sent straight to Gaius. Eve muttered no word of her brothers. As far as Gwaine and Percival were concerned she had tripped in the castle and was knocked out. When he had come round Eve had been assigned to care for him. This is what she was doing now. 'Are you sure that's water?' Eve wasn't actually sure, she couldn't read Gaius' instructions.

'Could you pass me the … er … dandelion syrup?' she asked Leon, this seemed like a good idea…'which ones the dandelion water?'

'Er…erm…' Eve stammered, she couldn't read the bottles.

'The one with _Dandelion Syrup_ written on it?' laughed Leon, but he saw Eve's expression of embarrassment,' Eve, you can read can't you?' Eve shook her head, and carried on dabbing at Leon's wound.

'You really need to brush up on your defence you know' said Eve matter-of-factly with a smile. Leon laughed and then yelled out and grimaced as the wound began to sting horribly. It was fair to say Eve didn't have the caring touch.

'I have an idea,' he squeaked,' if I let you teach me skills, I'll teach you to read every Sunday when I'm off duty.'

Eve creased her forehead and thought for a bit, 'it's a date'


	4. Chapter 4

Eve was having conflicting feelings at the moment, on some days she would feel like she would be consumed with guilt about what she had let happen to Leon with her brothers and how she couldn't help him as much as Gaius or Merlin could, but, on the other hand she felt so happy to be in Leon's company and she was sure that he felt the same way. However as she was solely in charge of looking after Leon, she was trying to get her jobs done as quickly as possible so that she could spend as much time as possible with Leon in his chambers learning, Leon was the most amazing teacher, a lot different to the teacher back home! He was so kind and listened to everything Eve had to say, whether it was on topic or not. He was extremely patient, as it was fair to say Eve wasn't the most cooperative of students.

Faerydae was also benefiting from being in Camelot, her once bedraggled, shabby coat was now shining white. She always looked forward to seeing his mistress in the evening. Eve would talk to her for hours on end with news of how Leon (her new master) was getting on, how he was just the most perfect man ever! And how two-faced Arthur had been recently, how he'd changed from the hero he'd appeared as soon after she'd arrived. How funny and dopey Merlin was, how he was constantly dropping things, messing things up. If he wasn't running around after Arthur he was out, doing something secretive. Some mornings Eve enjoyed galloping through the forests at top speed without bareback, gripping to Faerydae's main instead of the uncomfortable Camelot bridal, she would gallop between the maize's of trees, but she never fell off.

Eves daily jobs and the extra chores she was doing was taking its toll on her already stretched aching muscles and joints. One night, after saying a goodnight to Gaius, Eve decided to lie on Merlin's bed for a few minutes to help her back. She closed her eyes, it was an improvement on the stony floor anyway. A bit later she heard the door open and someone enter, but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. A bit later she heard Gaius calling for her and Merlin to wake up, she heard a muffled groan from lower down from where she was... "Merlin!" she thought, 'Poor soul' she felt so selfish. She leapt out of bed, intending to apologise to Merlin. but he had already gone. Internally cursing herself Eve got changed into a clean dress as she had fallen asleep in her other one. Left Merlin's room, tying back her hair. And began her quick dash to the main castle and started with her chores... cleaning any chambers that needed it, however she hadn't been in the same room with Arthur, or even seen him. Since the day that her back had given out and she was half wondering why that was, this thought kept her mind occupied whilst she carried on making beds, scrubbing floors and sorting clothes. With a proper night's sleep she found that her jobs got done in almost half the time. By lunchtime she was finished, as the sun was out and shining bright Eve was thinking of asking Leon if they could have their lesson outside, maybe with a picnic as he had been stuck between training and his own chambers for most of the weeks. She couldn't risk letting anyone see her (a maid) with someone as important as Leon, let alone being seen being taught how to read and write, they'd have to go out into the woods, but which horse should they take with Leon's injuries, he hadn't fully recovered ... there was only one option, Faerydae, she was the safest horse here and had already bonded with Leon. She hurried to Leons' chambers, she could walk it blindfolded by now. When she reached his door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

'Enter' said the familiar voice from inside. With a quick glance down the corridor, she creaked open the door and crept in. Leon was lying on his bed, reading the book he was teaching her.

'Hi Leon, do you feel any better?' Eve squeaked, why was she so nervous? It was only Leon, a man she'd seen hundreds of times before.

Leon looked up. 'O, hello Eve, wow you're early today,' Leon closed his book and lifted himself effortlessly off the bed, and stretched his arms above his head, 'and yes, thanks to you' he said with a warm smile. Eve suddenly felt a squeezing sensation in the bottom of her stomach but she didn't understand what it was.

Her voice crackled. 'Glad to hear,' she drew in s deep breath, 'Leon I've had an idea, you don't have to say yes but erm," she wasn't so sure of her brilliant plan now. 'Yes Eve? I'll say yes whatever it is" Leon made his way towards her and grabbed her upper arm, Eve looked straight down to the floor, 'Well…um….do you…er…I've had this idea, maybe we should have our lesson in the woods, as it's so nice and I start your training with me today,' she burst out blushing, this was ridiculous, she shook her head,' Never mind, it's a stupid idea,' she hastily tried to stop. That was it, she looked like a complete blabbering idiot.

'Eve,' Leon said with a smile, raising Eves head with his hand under her chin, Eve met his calm eyes,' I would love to come out with you today ' Leon felt that his wish had finally coming true and he was happier than he could ever remember. 'I'll meet you in 10 minutes at the courtyard then' Eve held in a beam of joy

'No, no not the courtyard, Arthur would go mad if he saw a maid with a knight, we'll have to meet in the clearing in the woods,' on hearing other knights footsteps down the corridor Leon quickly dropped his grip from Eve's arm and quickly uttered a, 'See you' Before quietly opening his door, taking a quick glance up and down the corridor before beckoning to Eve who quickly walked out, the door slammed behind her. Closing the door Leon gave the biggest grin you can imagine. Meanwhile Eve sat in the window of the corridor, looking out into the courtyard. Was Leon ashamed of her? Why couldn't he just meet in the empty courtyard, she'd have to go alone.

…

Meanwhile a very tired Merlin was seeing to Arthur. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning, and it was fair to say Merlin hadn't had the best night's sleep. How did Eve cope on that floor, whilst laying out Arthur's breakfast he felt his back pulling and his eyes becoming heavy. Hearing Arthur's deep snores coming from the bed he thought he might as well wake him.

As he leaned over the bed to wake Arthur up Merlin's hand slipped from under him and he landed face fist on the soft duvet. He was about to jump up but he was so tired and cosy. Maybe he should get up before…

Arthur blinked, stretched and opened his eyes. A very bright strip of sunlight caught is eyes. What time was it? He suddenly heard the DONG! DONG! of the midday bells. Midday?! Where the hell was Mer-

An arm suddenly slapped across Arthurs face. What the… he rolled over and was face to face with the familiar face of his manservant. Merlin's eyes were screwed up tight and his mouth hung open, he was snoring and, much to Arthurs dismay, drooling. Holding in his fury and keeping one eye on the sleeping Merlin, he reached out for a cup on his bed side table.

Rubbing his head and with Arthurs frantic yells ringing in his ears Merlin made his way to the forest, he had to leave Arthur to cool down, and the further away he was the safer he was. He decided to make for the clearing in the woods.

…

Eve had just finished sorting the food and supplies her and Leon would need before rushing back to her room to find a more appropriate dress to wear for the occasion, somehow her stain,faded maid dress seemed unacceptable. After flicking through her fairly bare wardrobe, she decided to put on an faded green flowing dress with matching emerald cloak. After looking in the mirror hung on the wall she came to the conclusion she looked ridiculous! But she had no time to change so she decided to brush her hair, she brushed and brushed until it created a golden aura around her head. Looking once again in the mirror she was a lot happier with her appearance!

She then ran to the stables and tacked up a dusty grey horse. She couldn't help but notice Faerydae out of the corner of her eye, gazing at her with her huge pleading eyes.

'O come one Faerydae,' sighed Eve, for a horse she was considerably clingy,' you know Leon will come out and tack you up in a bit, just act normal'

Faerydae hung her head down, Eve had changed. She led the newly tacked up horse out into the sunny, warm courtyard. She had just got comfy in the saddle when going to show up, she saw a flash of a curtain and Arthur peering out. He was staring right at her, she gave him a small smile which he returned. His head suddenly turned into the room, the window was slammed shut and he was gone.

Eve made her way towards the clearing. She the horse she'd taken out the stable was a dapple grey with a jet black mane and tail. She had two saddle bags, one full of books, and hidden in the opposite bag was her much loved sword and dagger. Espan, the horse, tore through the forest undergrowth; he had warmed to his new rider. He hadn't had this much energy in years but one touch of the girls fair hand and one look into her eyes, he felt as if he was a foal again.

After a while Eve and Espan reached the gap in the tangle of trees. A few rays of sunlight had broken through the forest canopy, illuminating all kinds of coloured flowers and herbs. There was a faint noise of a trickling brook in the background. The overall atmosphere almost reminded Eve of home. She jumped down off Espan and stretched her arms above her head and took in a deep breath, clearing her lungs of the claggy Camelot air, replacing it with the clear, fresh, pure breeze. Silence. Suddenly a twig broke from behind her, grabbing for her sword Eve pulled out a book, the wrong saddle bag! Still she stood there standing her ground.

'Whose there?' she called out, her voice crackled in her fear. She saw some movement; she had no choice but to lob the book at the figure. It was fair to say she had a good aim and caught the mysterious figure right in the head.

'OW!' yelled the voice. Merlin? Eve ran towards him as he stumbled out from his hiding place in a bush, rubbing his head. What the hell just happened?

'Merlin! Wha-' but Eve was cut short, Merlin took one step forward. There was a _click _and Eve found herself being flung into the air, the high pitched whiney of Espan, then darkness.

…...

Leon came strutting proudly and happily. He was wearing a blue velvet jacket which emphasised his muscles. Hopefully Eve wouldn't notice that the buttons didn't fasten, it was a very old jacket. He ran down the castle steps. All of a sudden Percival and Gwaine came out from the armoury Leon saw them and blushed, they weren't used to seeing him so dressed up, they looked at each other and smirked.

'What on earth are you wearing?' yelled Percival before bursting out into laughter. Leon felt himself blush even more.

'I'm just off for a ride,' he yelled back, the two knights made their way towards him.

'Just keep telling yourself that,' laughed Gwaine, slapping him on the back. They knew he was up to something. Leon knew they were not going to let him forget that blush. Smirking cheerily they walked away with their swords and other equipment to the training centre. Leon went to continue his way towards the stable. He hadn't packed anything, he didn't want a lesson. He wanted a talk, to find out more about Eve. To ask what that mark was on her wrist? Why she'd come to Camelot in the first place? About her family and friends. He wanted to have a laugh, to joke, to sing, to stay out till late and ride back and sneak to bed in the cover of night, holding in the giggles. He smiled, sounded like a plan.

'Leon! Wait!' a familiar voice called him, was it Eve? He turned to see her running towards him. Her hair flowing behind her, looking perfect.

'What are you doing here? I thought…' faded out a confused Leon.

'O I thought maybe we should just stay here, maybe in your chambers?' The girl suggested eagerly.

'Well, I'll have to tell Faerydae because you know how worked up she gets when-'

'NO!' yelled Eve, grabbing onto his arm,' you can't, I think she's sleeping'

Leon's brow furrowed, something was definitely wrong, but one look into her shining green eyes he suddenly felt calm and allowed her to lead him inside.

…

Eves head was swimming. She lay on a wet and cold stone floor, hugging herself, she was freesing. Her head was pounding, warm blood oozed down the side of her face. She opened her eyes slowly, there was no point. The room was pitch black. It smelt like damp leaves, she scrunched up her nose at it. She felt so sick, she sat up and leaned against the cold stone wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugged them towards her, trying to warm up. Something suddenly fell onto her head, Eve looked up, a droplet of water caught her in the eye. She dropped her head down, resting her forehead on her knees. Where was she? What had happened? Where was-

'Merlin,' she called out, her voice was quiet and husky. She could barely hear it herself. Eve was only answered by silence. This was hell, she'd been dragged down to the centre of the earth, never to return home. For the first time she thought of home, not her village, but Camelot. She smiled as she thought of the long trek down the corridors towards Gaius' smoke filled side room, her mattress on Merlin's floor. Even the tear that fell down her icy cheeks felt warm. Suddenly a weak whimper came from somewhere in the darkness.

'Eve?' squeaked the weak voice, it was Merlin. He was also uncertain of his invisible surroundings, as soon as he'd forced his eyes open he had wondered of Eve. Was she ok? So he called out for her, in the silence that answered him he felt his heart drum in his ears and bang against his rib cage. Then, form out in the inky blackness came the reply.

'Merlin? Thank god! Where are we?' breathlessly asked Eve in desperation,' I wish I could see you' Then from out in room came a whisper, a glow of two orange eyes and suddenly the centre of the floor burst into huge rolling red flames. The whole room was aglow with the reddish glow, which illuminated both of their faces, each were on opposite sides of the room. Both scrambled to their feet, Eve head pounded but she was so happy to see Merlin. Both went to run to each other when all of a sudden Eve felt a sudden force hit her right in the chest and she was flung across the room and was slammed into the wall, but was still conscious enough to hear Merlin's voice yelling 'EVE' in disbelief. Merlin watched her motionless body lying on the floor, with the picture of horror on his face. Then, suddenly, a man entered the stony dungeon, he was laughing. His laugh wasn't pleasant, it echoed through the empty chambers surrounding them. Merlin turned towards the man and raised his hand, but with a nod of the man's head Merlin was sent hurtling against the opposite wall, where he stayed suspended. He tried to escape but the man's force was too strong.

Eve stayed motionless on the floor. The pain took over her body, sharp spikes shot up and down her back and arms, she went to take in a deep breath but she let out a faint cry as her chest filled with an agonising ache. She'd fractured a rib, she knew it. The man's head turned towards her, and he made his ay slowly across the room towards the helpless girl.

'Well,' the man's voice was deep and terrifying, Eve screwed up her eyes tightly, she didn't want to look the man in the face,' what do we have here?' Eve felt a hand been laid on her throbbing head. It comforted her and she opened her eyes, when her eyes settled on the man she wished she hadn't. The man's face was rugged and covered in deep scares and wounds. His eyes were a dusty blue, almost white. His black hair stood like a devils halo around his pale face. His nose was like that of a hawk's beak, long and pointed. Eve recognised him, she was sure of it. There was something terrifying about this appearance, Eve didn't trust his glare.

'Don't answer him!' yelled Merlin from his place hung on the wall. The man turned from one to the other, his demon eyes lit up.

'O, are you too…' An evil grin spread across the white face, he clapped his hands,' o this is easier than I thought.' Eve and Merlin met each other's eyes in confusion; they were both thinking the same question. What was going to be easier?

The man strolled over once again towards Eve, and crouched by her side. His gloved hand stroked her auburn hair off her face. He smiled, it wasn't a smile to be trusted,' o dear, have you bumped your head?' the man's voice was high and patronising,' well maybe this will help?' He slowly rose got his feet and placed on heavy boot onto Eve's damaged chest and pressed down with little force, but this was enough to cause the pain to shoot once more around Eve's body. She kept a straight face; the man turned a furious glare at Merlin.

'Right, Emrys, you've had your fun. Now tell me,' the man drew in a deep breath,' Where is Evelyn Equus?' Merlin was helpless? He met Eve's pleading gaze, she was in tremendous pain. But he didn't know an Evelyn Eques? Was it a knight? He knew the man held great magic, enough to overpower him but this did not help him. The man saw his confused expression and sighed in anger. 'O come on Emrys, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way' his foot pressed further down into Eve's chest, from which came a *crack* Eves mouth opened as if to scream but no noise came out. She knew who the man was, all those months ago he was the one who ruined her life. He was the one who murdered his family and friends, it was by his hand she lost everything. And all because of her, of course! It all made sense now. Eve held the key, the key he needed for power in his newly gained land. She was the last living of her kind. It finally dawned on her that her remaining brothers had fled, far away. She was the final one, the final mark. She was Evelyn Equus. But why was he calling Merlin, Emrys? A name her father told her often 'the greatest sorcerer who has ever lived' surely he didn't mean MERLIN?

None of this mattered anyway, Merlin, greatest sorcerer or not didn't know who she was, the power she held. The amount of pain she was in she was uncertain she'd make it to the next morning.

…...

Something wasn't right. Leon watched as she took a sip from a flagon of ale he had just poured. But Eve had always said how much she disliked Camelot ale.

'So,' Eve smiled and looked deep into Leon's eyes, putting her flagon down on the table,' Tell me about yourself' They spent most of their time talking about him, about Leon's mum and dad, about his family. There was little left to know.

'How about you though?' Leon suggested, the girl squirmed uncomfortably in the chair,' how many brothers do you have?'

The girl knew what Leon was trying to do. She didn't know how many brothers this Eve girl had, she only knew what she'd been told. 'I have 2 brothers' this was wrong.

Leon knew it! This wasn't Eve, this was a decoy. Eve was in trouble somewhere and he had to help her. He rose quickly to his feet, the flagon spilt into the Eve duplicates lap. She jumped up and yelled

'YOU IDIOT' she squealed. Leon didn't care, it wasn't the real Eve. He went to run but something was holding him back by the shirt. He turned, the girl had been replaced with a huge man. His skin was pale, his face battered and cut; his face was surrounded by spikes of jet black hair. He pulled Leon towards him and slammed him against the wall, his hand away his throat, squeezing tight. He reached to his side, his sword was just there….if he could just reach. 'Your darling Eve is with me now,' the man whispered into Leon's ear;

' I'd give up hope if I was you, as if someone as great as her would be seen as you,' the man emitted a small snort and a smirk of laughter as he saw Leon's confusion,' she's magic you know, your kind don't like gifted people like her'

Leon couldn't believe it, magic? Eve was MAGIC? But the man's grasp on his throat. The man's voice changed, to Eves sweet tones, she was sobbing 'Help…Leon….Save me'. His heart ached, full on broke in two knowing he couldn't help.

…...

She couldn't hold on much longer. The man's boot pressing on her chest was becoming unbearable. 'Help….Leon….Save me'. The horrible man bent down so his lips brushed Eve's ear, she expected his harsh voice but instead she heard Leon. 'How dare you,' his voice was furious, a tone Eve had never heard from Leon before, 'How dare you hurt her, my poor Eve…Eve' At the last repetition of her name the man's husky voice returned. He looked back, he finally took his foot of her chest and his face transformed into a face of pure awe and shock.

'Ooo Evelyn Equus, we meet again,' he grinned. Eve didn't care, the horrible man could do what he wished, she didn't care. The amount of pain she was in made her wonder whether she would even stay alive. But now the man knew who he was after, it was time to own up. What had she to lose? Leon didn't even turn up to see her, Arthur ignored her existents and Merlin…she slowly looked upwards to see Merlin, her heart could've burst through her broken ribs. Merlin had broken free from the man's force when his full attention had skipped to Eve. His finger pressed against his lips, Eve decided to carry on;

'I am Evelyn Equus, and I'm the girl who escaped,' Eve drew in a large breath as she awaited the man's reaction.

'Well, have a got some surprises for yo-'but the man was cut short. Merlin had crept up behind him, and raising his hand his eyes glowed a bright orange and the man was thrown to the other side of the room and was slumped against the wall.

…..

Meanwhile, Leon was reaching his last couple of breaths when the pressing stopped, he opened one eye to notice the man had gone from his chambers. He had to go, he had to save Eve, whether she was magic or not, it didn't matter to him. Quickly he threw on his jacket and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the stable where Faerydae stood waiting for him. There was no time to tack her up he had to save her. Swinging himself onto Faerydae's smooth white back he kicked her on and they went flying through the early morning sun.

Dodging through the trees they reached the clearing in the woods. But neither Eve or Merlin were anywhere to be seen. Leon jumped down from Faerydae's back and began searching around the circle of flowers. Even Faerydae began following Leon around, she needed to find Eve. Out of the corner of her eye Faerydae spied two figures emerging from the forest.

'Merlin…' Leon called him, his voice faded when he caught site of the lifeless body in Merlin's arms, he ran towards him. Tears welling up in his eyes Merlin handed Eve over to him. Her skin was so pale, her normally vibrant shiny hair was now limp and had lost its colour, a smile was still on her face, some things never change. A tear fell from Leon's eye onto Eve's once rosy cheek. He brushed a lock of hair from her face.

'We have to get her to Gaius, quickly' said Merlin, his voice crackling as tears welled up inside him. Merlin knew, deep inside he had to let her go. Together they lifted Eve onto Faerydae's back and keeping her body steady between them they rode for Camelot.

…..A few weeks had past and Eve was walking on a mid-summers day. The birds were singing their merry morning songs. She had been rescued from death by Gaius. When she'd recovered she had a number of visitors from Gwaine and Percival to Uther, who had given her a room in the castle until her full recovery. Gaius had persuaded Leon there was no chance Eve was magic, it was just a lie to work him up. Eve thanked Gaius profusely. Leon had been a star, bringing her gifts every day. Sitting by her bedside for hours on end. It was in this situation where she was having one of her afternoon naps with Leon by her side when she felt him grab her hand, placing his other on top. Eve smiled and snuggled herself further down into her plump pillows.

'Eve, I love you' Leon didn't look up.

Eve sighed happily,' I love you too…' Eves eyes shot open,' I love you too…I love you'. Eve heart fluttered at these words. She was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling that she'd never felt before. Leon leaned forward so both his hands pressed down into the mattress. She looked in his deep warm eyes. She was a bit confused, why was Leon leaning even closer to her? Her heart started beating faster and she began to lean towards him and suddenly their lips met. Eve's first kiss.

She smiled as she remembered it. This was interrupted however when, from behind her, Eve heard the pounding of a horses hooves behind her. Alongside her came a familiar white horse, dressed in fine Camelot attire, a golden leather bridal and dark leather saddle, and covering her flank, a bright red cover, hemmed in gold with the Pendragon crest. On Faerydae's back was Leon;

'And where, dear lady, are you off to on such a fine morning?' Leon's face was deadly serious, but even from high up on horseback, Eve saw his eyes dancing.

'I am going to view, Sir, the bonny blue sea, I've never seen its great beauty'. Eve smiled up at her love, playing along with his joke.

'Well if that's all you want now, come riding with me. You'll live in my castle deep under the sea,' Leon thrust out his hand, Eve took it and he grabbed it tight,' You'll live in MY castle, deep under the sea. You'll sleep in my golden bed, under the finest silken sheets, and have gifts of great beauty for all that you meet, now climb upon my fine steed my lady,' Faerydae stomped her hoof at Leon, she was Eves mare, not his steed. Leon pulled Eve up so she sat in front of him, his arms around her grabbing the reins.

Faerydae galloped as fast as her legs could carry her towards the coast. The breeze whistled through Eves shining hair, her and Leon laughed together. Leon felt emotion well up inside of him and suddenly he couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Eve!' he called against the wind,' Will you do me the honour and be my sweet bride?'

'Pardon?' yelled Eve, she couldn't quite hear. Leon tugged at Faerydae's reigns; she halted fast, nearly sending both Leon and Eve shooting over her head.

'Marry me' panted Leon breathlessly,' what I mean to say is…' his voice faded away as he began to blush.

'Yes,' Eve laughed,' Yes! Of course I will'. And there they were, hugging each other on the white cliffs, the sea lapping against the chalk, seagulls calling down to them, a cool breeze blowing the scent of pollen around them. Neither ever wanted to let go.


End file.
